The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solar powered desalination devices. Governments in developing countries are challenged to provide sufficient amounts of potable drinking water to their population. In such countries water is often contaminated with salt or microorganisms which presents a health concern. While previous attempts have been made to provide potable water, none of these attempts have proven entirely satisfactory. These attempts often suffer from a lack of sufficient throughput or are too costly. Accordingly, alternative water purification devices are desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.